


A Jailbird Re-Caged

by UisceOneLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As fluffy as Gallavich can get, Being stuck indoors, Coronavirus related, Fluff, Huffy Mickey, M/M, Mickey does not like being trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Thanks to the new pandemic, Mickey and Ian are stuck in the house.Mickey does not approve of this in the slightest. He's always had issues with authority, though, so it's not that far from the usual.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 48





	A Jailbird Re-Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. It's been so long since I've touched Shameless or been inspired by it. But here I am with this.

“Mickey, relax.”

“Fuck you.”

Ian sighed. “Just come back to the couch.”

“Fuck you,” Mickey repeated, pacing the short span of the living room like some caged animal. Shit, he might as well be one with how vicious he got with his teeth and those fists. "If I wanted to be imprisoned, I would go back to _fucking prison_."

The redhead remembered how both of them had gotten after a while being stuck in that tiny cell with not much else for them to do away from each other. If they could get through that lapse of crazy then they could get through this.

"Mick, please." Ian sat up and patted the adjacent spot on the couch. "Sit down. Losing it isn't going to help anything."

Mickey ignored him and went to the window. "Where's Carl? He'll let me kick his ass for the fun of it."

Ian rolled his eyes. He loves Mickey, he's married to Mickey, he can't leave if he strangles the asshole. "You aren't beating him up. That's too easy, even for you."

"Well I need to do fucking something!"

"We could--"

"If you suggest doing a goddamn puzzle, I will make one out of your teeth," Mickey threatened.

Ian stood and cut off Mickey's next trek towards the kitchen. "I was going to suggest we put on a movie and make a plan." The brunet smacked at his hands when Ian grabbed Mickey's hips. It only made Ian smile and grab at him more.

Mickey huffed and puffed, stubborn as always before he gave up and let Ian hold him. "Plan what?" he eventually asked.

The redhead moved one of his hands up to cup Mickey's face, turning it up for a kiss. The way Mickey was willing to be so pliant for him thrilled Ian. It took so long, so many years and fights and trauma, before they could have this. Ian didn't care that Mickey was softer now. They could both openly declare their love for one another and touch without Mickey flipping out. The rings on their hands were one of those young fantasies that Ian had let die until it finally happened.

"Maybe we could plan a trip for when this quarantine is over," Ian suggested, taking Mickey's hands to (fucking finally) lead him to the couch.

The brunet scoffed as he collapsed on the couch. "That's an easy one, Ian," he replied, "we're going straight down to the fucking Alibi and having a shitload of drinks to celebrate our freedom."

"Yeah, sure, we can do that," Ian nodded. Having a job and money was great since it let them afford electricity and Netflix. He grabbed the remote and logged into their account. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a trip."

Mickey stared at him blankly. "A trip."

"You know. A vacation. We can afford to actually go somewhere without it being a jailbreak or some kind of illegal job or being on the run from your homophobic father."

"You mean the guy who shot up our motel room during the honeymoon?" Mickey checked, brows raised. "No, yeah, why wouldn't he follow us out of town for a murder spree?"

"Come on." Ian put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and pulled the older man close. "We deserve to give ourselves something nice. We have jobs. We aren't doing drugs or any other messed up shit like we used to. We have money, Mickey. We can take Yevgeny and hit up a trip to D.C. or wherever."

"Right. Like we're the fucking Partridge Family or some shit."

"If you really tried, you could be a good father."

"Who said I wanted to try?"

"The fact you cared when I had my episode and took him?"

"Jesus, Ian."

Ian winced. "Let's not talk about _that_ episode."

Mickey eyed him. "You're serious. You want us to go on a fucking vacation."

"I do," Ian nodded. 'I want us to do more shit for ourselves. The good things. We could even look into getting a decent apartment together. You know places are gonna be cheap as hell when this is over."

"Whoa, slow that fuckin roll right now," Mickey said with a stilted laugh. "We can give this vacation idea of yours a try first. But don't look to me if it blows up in our fucking faces."

Ian grinned. "It's not." The Gallaghers and Milkoviches had shit luck but they've found their way to a slow upswing. They've gotten through the worst.

"Now you're fuckin crazy if you think that." Mickey smiled softly regardless and leaned in for the next kiss. Ian's arms moved around him to enjoy the moment more. It was a moment where he got to win so Ian always liked to enjoy those.

"One other thing," Mickey said when they broke away.

"Yeah?"

"If you put a romantic comedy on, I will shove your ass down the stairs again."


End file.
